I'm picky
by beta-test
Summary: Les jeux de pouvoir sont toujours amusants. J'aime jouer avec le feu, même si je ne devrais pas tenter le diable, mais c'est mon cousin il me pardonnera. crocoxvivi.


**Bonjours à tous. Le fandom français de crocodile étant inexistant ou presque, j'ai décidé de faire cette fic (qui sera courte). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**raiting: M ou T (je ne sais pas encore)**

**couple: vivi x crocodile**

**ps: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à ODA-sama. Je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

**Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes signalez le moi s.v.p.**

**reviews?**

I'm picky

Prologue:

Aujourd'hui était une merveilleuse journée. Une journée comme je les aime. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'encore une foi j'avais abattue de pathétiques rookies venant sur l'Ile qu'est Alabasta, et que j'aillais encore une foi pouvoir narguer cet abrutie de monarque qui ne se doute de rien.

Ni de mon but, ni de l'organisation dont je suis le chef et qui est, et sera la cause de la perte de se royaume peuplé de crétins, qui eux me voient comme un Héros. Ho! L'ironie. C'est jubilatoire, rien n'y fait je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

J'arrive enfin à la salle du trône, trainant derrière moi le cadavre desséché de l'autre loque de capitaine comme cadeau pour le roi, pour prouver encore aujourd'hui son incompétence, et son impuissance face à MOI! Nos regard se croise sans un mot, j'ai un mauvais sourire, je le sais mais je ne peus me retenir, il a l'air tellement en colère mais ne peu rien faire, c'est si drôle, décidément c'est un pays de comique.

Je jette l'autre à ses pieds, mais il ne semble pas le voir. Il ne fixe que moi. Cette situation pourrait duré des heures mais toutes bonnes choses à une fin.

-" Finalement cher Roi, vous ne pourriez assurer la sécurité du pays sans moi." je lance

-"Je suis certain que ma garde pourrait tout à fait s'en charger, mais merci de votre aide." Je sais que le coeur n'y est pas. Qu'il me déteste.

A ses yeux je suis abjecte et qu'il n'a nul confiance en moi, il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

-" Bien , je vous laisse à vos problèmes diplomatiques." Sans un mot de plus, je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Je regarde le pauvre malheureux qui vie ses derniers instants, et constate que c'est l'autre niaise de princesse. Ha, oui! Pire que le père, j'ai tiré la fille. Cette femme ou plutôt cette petite fille est une calamité, on ne peut faire plus bête… je crois. Elle a un regard enragé, qui m'énerve tellement. A chaque foi que je la vois j'ai envie de la massacré, pour que plus jamais elle ne me regarde ainsi. Lui arracher les yeux par "accident" serait aussi une excellente solution, mais le problème est qu'elle pourrait toujours parler. Cette fâcheuse manie qu'elle a de toujours déblatérer des conneries idéologique sur son pays. C'est la sainte vierge qui prêche la soi disante bonne parole, Amen.

Je l'aide à se relever, en souriant.

-"Rien de cassé, j'espère?" Hypocrite est mon nom.

-"Non, c'est bon!" dit-elle sèchement en arrachant son bras de ma main. Elle regarde brièvement son père, puis moi.

-"Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, votre majesté." Je lui fait un baise main rien que pour l'emmerder, puisque je la dégoute et part enfin.

Alors que je traverse les rues je repense à cette petite gourde. Je la dégoute certes, mais en générale j'ai du succès auprès des femmes et elle est plutôt mignonne même si elle est conne. Pour une gamine de 15 ans elle est bien foutue, avec tout se qu'il faut sauf le cerveau.

J'arrive à la sortie d'Alubarna et me transforme en sable pour arriver rapidement devant mon casino de Rainbase. Je passe dans les couloirs vides et parvient enfin à mes appartements où Miss all-sunday m'attends pour le rapport des diverses sections de Baroque works . Je jette mon manteau sur le canapé et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, en l'écoutant d'une oreille. Je ferme les yeux et commence à somnoler.

-"Vous m'écoutez?"

-"hein! Heuu! oui." flagrant délit.

-" Bien, qu'est ce que je disais?" dit-elle sur un ton inquisiteur.

-"Qu'ils faisaient du bon boulot?"

-"NON!"

-" Pfff. Je suis fatigué, et je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir ou de vous entendre, nous verrons les rapports demain. Sauf si vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à me dire bien entendu."

Elle me regarde pendant un instant et quitte la pièce, dans un silence religieux.

Ha! La solitude, le silence, quel bonheur. Il n'y a que ça de vrai. Pas d'enquiquineur bruyant, pas de rapports, pas de princesse.

Tien! Pourquoi je repense encore à elle? Maintenant elle vient aussi me faire chier dans mes pensées? Mais elle est belle, gracieuse et du peu que j'ai pus apercevoir, a un joli sourire . Ca serai assez jouissif de l'avoir dans mon lit, et d'entendre autre chose que ses inepties. Je souris à cette idée.

Pas si mauvaise idée enfin de compte, si on réfléchie bien. Je n'aurais plus à supporter ses regards de haine si je me la met dans la poche, sans parler de son père qui serai peut être plus ouvert à mon sujet et moins méfiant. Elle serait à mes pieds, elle serait à moi. Et, quand j'aurais le pouvoir je m'en débarrasserais. C'est vraiment idéale, comme ça j'endors leur vigilance, je m'amuse un peu avec la gamine et je prend le contrôle du pays sous leur nez. Je ris rien qu'à la pensé de leur tête se jour là. J'allume un nouveau cigare et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Le seul problème dans mon plan c'est comment faire pour l'approcher, et la charmer. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais eu à faire beaucoup d'effort, il me suffisait d'en regarder une, de jouer la carte de l'homme inaccessible et c'était gagné. Je doute que se sois aussi facile avec la princesse, puisqu'elle me voit déjà comme un monstre. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle est donc facilement manipulable. Si j'arrive à lui faire croire qu'elle se trompait à mon égard, et que je suis juste un homme un peu distant et incompris. Je n'aurais plus qu'à la cueillir. Mieux! C'est elle qui viendra à moi.

Mon sourire s'élargie. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient amusants.

à suivre.

…..

**voilà pour le prologue. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. Donnez moi votre avis^^.**

**Bien à vous Beta-test.**


End file.
